A New Hope
"A New Hope" is a Season 4 thread written on April 23, 2015. Summary Full Text Nalaagura Ep'ha: 'The sun had traveled its course across the sky and was beginning to sink to the left of the half-wrecked dungeon. The rescue party of rebels had long since squared their shoulders and said their goodbyes to those staying behind. The Warden walked along the moving party quietly, anxiety bubbling within her as she recalled the words of the god. ''Two days. Glancing around her, she made sure that the tall dragon half-breed was still plowing alongside them; they would need her for tracking the Dragonsong and thus the lair of Midgardsormr. Everyone moved in a scraggly line, just barely beginning to emerge from the undergrowth, with Grey up near the front and Emily hovering at the back. There was a constant air of watchfulness about them as they worried dragons would swoop down and attack them through the woods at any second. But the Father’s promise held. '''Satine Sadow: '''Satine spun her newly recovered staff. It felt… right, but… wrong. Her skin was tingling as she watched the demon-woman. She was… dangerous… she would have to go first. She hunched her body over, poised like a large cat as she crept along the ground, breathing softly. Her long ebony hair was twisted on the back of her head, a few wisps flying in her face, obscuring the black and white vision. The urge to kill was growing. The closer they got to the… the bad… the more she wanted to slaughter. The demon woman, then the Lady… the boy… the halfling… they would all feel her staff cut into her skin. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey was riding on Hrinthe as she led the group forward to their destination. She hadn’t said a word since they left the dungeon….mostly because she couldn’t stand the fact that her and Haddock’s would-be assassin was actually with them…and because she was too focused to get Shadow back. Nala had told them about the deal she made with the God of the Dragons, and she was willing to do whatever it took to get her best friend back…no matter what. “Just hang in there, Shadow,” Grey said to herself. “I’m coming for you, girl. You just got to hold on a little bit longer.” '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Hrinthe was watching everything before them, grateful for the Warden’s protection. Yet somehow, the Song still beckoned within her, just a pianissimo that stirred an unnerving feeling. The Father had released her, but was keeping track. It made her nervous. The wind changed, and she sniffed the air, checking the surroundings. There had been no dragons near them, which kept their progress unimpeded, but there was something else… '''More humans! “'''DRAGON!!” She yelped and reeled back as a volley of arrows barely missed the front of her face. '''Soldiers! Ragnarok! Twenty! I do not think they like me! Grey Bergman: 'Grey yelped in surprise as Hrinthe reeled backwards avoiding the incoming arrows. When she heard the dragon speak of soldiers nearby, Grey quickly jumped off the Nadder and stopped the rest of the group looking for the culprits who fired at Kiri’s dragon. “This is Lady Grey of the United Revolutionaries!” she shouted looking for the soldiers amongst the forest. “I order you to show yourselves…now!” '''Lieutenant Bray: '''Uneasily, the group of soldiers appeared from their cover, swords drawn and arrows nocked. All of them appeared to be injured in some manner, most of these being burns. “Lieutenant Bray of Gold Hammer Mercenaries,” their leader, a grizzled man with a beard and scalemail armor. He carried a large axe on his back, but had an arrow ready. It was aimed at Hrinthe. “Yer still ridin’ one o’ these beasts? Ye’d best let us take care o’ it miss. Dragonsong was sung. It’ll slay ye when it gets the chance.” '''Grey Bergman: '“Well, let me tell you something, buster,” Grey said readying her sword standing in front of Hrinthe protectively glaring at the men. “If you take one more step toward this dragon, I swear on Hel herself that I will tear you to shreds. It’s not the dragons’ fault this is happening. The God of the Dragons himself is making them do these things. They can’t control it.” '''Lieutenant Bray: '''Bray snorted. “‘Course they can’t. Damned Jormungandr and whate’er plans he got. But dragons’re dangerous. An’ when they’re under Jormundandr’s control, they’ll do whate’er e’ says. Kill all the humans. Wipe out the livestock. Destroy every settlement they c’n get to. Don’t matter if they were friends with humans before or not. God o’ the Dragons has the final word. Look ‘ere!” he motioned to the soldiers around him. “Where d’ya think we got these burns n’ claw marks from? Jormungandr ‘imself called the dragons on the army up at ‘is Table.” Hrinthe growled angrily at him. '''His Table? His Altar, his shrine?! You know too much! How?! Bray and all the soldiers jumped back, startled at the voice. He stared at the dragon for a brief moment, before a scowl covered his face. He pulled the axe off his back. “Ye got a Soulspeaker with ye,” he commented. “Servants o’ Jormungandr, answer only to ‘im. Serve as ‘is Voice, follow ‘is command. We may be injured, but we outnumber ye, Miss Grey. We be safer with this dragon dead.” Grey Bergman: '“That’s ''Lady ''Grey to you,” she said glaring still holding her ground refusing to step aside, “and once again, you’re not touching this dragon. Dragons are not dangerous! I’ve had a dragon…a Night Fury of my own for 11 years, and not once has she harmed me. Jormundandr is only doing what he thinks will protect his children…just as any parent would. We just need to reason with him. That’s all.” '''Lieutenant Bray: '''Bray’s scowl suddenly turned into a snarl. “Ye didn’t see the slaughter at ‘is shrine. Ye didn’t hear the sheer power o’ the Dragon God. All the dragons, from all over the peaks, all comin’ down on us. This ragtag team o’ mercs, I still got with me? We’re all that’s left. It were a giant army that marched on that shrine. Tryin’ ta’ break the link Jormungandr ‘as on Midgard. And it’s just us. Twenty men. That’s it. “An ye know what? I just realized somethin’. Ye swore by Hel, didn’t ye? I think I’ve ‘eard. Part of Hel’s army. Makes sense then. Figured we’d be on different sides o’ Ragnarok. Tell ye what…” he held up his axe, looking very, very determined. “You let us kill that dragon, an’ we won’ ‘arm ye. We don’t want no more trouble either. But dragons… especially one o’ Jormungandr’s Chosen? Needs ta’ die. There ain’t no reasonin’ with the dragon god, miss.” '''Grey Bergman: '“For the last time, do. not. touch. this. dragon,” Grey said through clenched teeth. “If you want to hurt her, you’re going to have to go through me.” '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: Why, Hrinthe snarled at them. You smashed eggs, killed hatchlings, slew elders! You destroyed an entire nest! It is why the Father is so angry! Why would you do it?! Bray’s face never changed. He glared at the dragon, then back to Grey. “‘tis the will o’ Lord Thor,” he murmured, gripping his axe. “The dragons be a thread. Jormungandr is a threat. The gods know, and the gods command.” Then he stood at his full height and roared. “Up an’ at ‘em men and women! The dragon dies! These ‘ere soldiers o’ Hel go with it! For the Glory o’ Thor!!” And with that, all twenty of the soldiers charged upon them. Grey Bergman: '“FOR THE GODDESS OF HELHEIM, GUYS,” Grey shouted to her friends, “CHARGE!” With that, the Lady lunged toward Bray. '''Satine Sadow: '''Satine hadn’t been paying attention to the childish bickering between the Lady and the idiot soldier. She really didn’t care about people… and her vision was flickering in and out. Then the fighting started, and the color rushed back. With a feral cry, she leapt into action, into the renewed simplicity. she could feel the rough ground under her bare feet, the cold steel in her hands, the resistance as her staff sliced into the armor and flesh of men. ''“FOR THE GODDESS OF HELHEIM, GUYS” ''No. For herself. For no one. For pleasure… for simplicity. She could feel the warm blood splattering on her hair and skin, and her lips pulled back into her unnerving, unnatural smile. For a moment… she was back. '''Seasick: '''Within seconds, chaos erupted and Seasick instantly regretted going along with the group of rebels on the rescue mission. As the enemy soldiers charged forward, Seasick chose to protect Hrinthe, and struck down any of the soldiers who came close to the dragon. '''Ingrid Rehan: '''Ingrid muttered a curse as the fighting began. Contrary to the others, she did ''not charge; she only drew her dagger and stood at a ready stance. She wished for the hundredth time that she knew how to use a proper weapon. This had better be quick. I’m going to get hacked to piec— No, not just me! One of their own had just fallen from an arrow and a soldier was rushing forward to deliver the killing blow. Ingrid unsheathed a second dagger as she ran to intercept him. She had no experience with dual wielding, but one simply didn’t suffice. She could only rely on luck and quick thinking now. 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '''Fiendal zipped into the mind of one soldier and repeated the soldiers worst thoughts, driving him mad. He went to one of his allies, not concentrating on who ''im going to find their leader, he said, looking around, tell lady grey. 'Blaine: 'Blaine heard a whisper in his mind. Someone was going to find the rival’s leader. “Lady Grey,” he addressed the second-in-command. He was about to say more, when he had to dodge an incoming arrow. “Uhh, someone’s got to find their leader..” 'Grey Bergman: 'Lady Grey found herself locked in combat with the Lieutenant Bray. Somehow, this man was managing to make use of a simple axe against her sword, but she fought back just as hard.Protect Dagger…for Kiri…Don’t let this jerk anywhere near Dagger… ''She was jolted out of her daze when Blaine suddenly spoke to her about finding the leader. “Uh…I think I have him right here, Blaine,” she said as she crossed weapons with the man. “Just focus on protecting Dagger. I’ll handle this guy.” “This is yer las’ chance, Miss Grey,” Bray suddenly said. “Give us the dragon, we’ll leave ye be. Yer outnumbered. Why keep fighting a losing battle?” “First of all, it’s ''Lady Grey,” she said struggling against the man’s strength. “Second of all, we…are the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion. We don’t abandon one of our own, and we back down from any fight!” With enough strength, she pushed Bray back a few steps. “Now, this is your last chance. Leave now, and maybe I’ll consider telling my friend, King Haddock of the Wilderwest, to at least think about going easy on you.” “NEVER!” Bray shouted as he lunged again. And once again, Grey was locked in a sword-fight with Bray. 'Blaine: '''Blaine found himself in combat with one of the enemy’s men. Anything to protect the Lady Grey and Hrinthe. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg was surrounded by three soldiers, each carrying a different type of weapon. One carried a mace, another carried an axe, and the last one carried a sword. “Three against one?” Greg asked, as he unsheathed his sword. “That hardly seems fair,” He smirked, “For you.” With that he set his blade ablaze and watched as their eyes widened in surprise. “Who’s first?” The three looked between each other nervously. They quickly played a game of rock paper scissors, ending in the sword wielder being the loser. He sighed and steeled himself before charging at Greg. He charged the soldier in response, flipping him over his head once he reached him. Greg used the hilt of his sword to knock him out. “Next!” He called out, holding the sword proper. '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '''Fiendal was moving across the battlefield when he saw a familiar person fighting he went over to the mind of the person, only causing his presence to be known ''do you need any help here? he asked, talking to the person. '''Satine Sadow: '''Satine lets out a feral yell, decapitating two soldiers at once. Her staff whirled through the air so quickly that it left a quiet, ominous whistling in its wake. She leapt up into a flying kick, hitting a man squarely in the chest, not hesitating to plunge Greg’s dagger into the man’s neck as he fell. The high left a buzz in her ears, and her unnatural smile widened with each killing blow. The blood was making the handle of her staff slick, but she didn’t care as she licked her chapped, blood-soaked lips. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg’s eyes widened as he heard the voice. “Um. No thanks… Spooky… voice… man.” He said as he fought the soldier with the axe next, taking him down easily. '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: ''My name is Fiendal he said, as the man killed another soldier, ''i shall leave you to it, if you need me however, call my name he said and zipped around, possessing other objects, looking for their best fighter. 'Satine Sadow: '''Satine planted the staff in the ground for a moment, snapping a man’s neck clean backwards with her hands. She could see the Lady… And the boy…. It would be so, so simple to throw a knife and kill one–or both–of them. Friendly fire was a common thing after all. So focused was she on the Lady, she didn’t realize that the next man she killed was a young Helheim soldier. Ah,well… One less enemy to worry about. '''Grey Bergman: 'The sword and the axe clanged together for the billionth time as the Lady and the Lieutenant glared at each other. To people observing the fight, it seemed like the fight between the leaders of Thor and Hel’s armies was dragging on refusing to end. Grey looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that Satine was staring at her as she brought down one of her own soldiers. She would’ve gone up against her, but she couldn’t afford to take her eyes off Bray. Hrinthe still needed to be protected. The madwoman was going to have to wait. “What’s the matta, Lady ''Grey?” Bray asked mockingly. “Tired?” Grey smirked. “You kidding?” she asked. “I’m just getting warmed up!” As soon as they crossed weapons again, Grey managed to kick Bray in the stomach pushing him to the ground and forcing him to drop his axe. With fiery rage, Grey ran up to him with her sword. She glared down at him and raised her sword. She was about to bring it down on the man’s heart when…she froze…as she looked into the man’s fear-filled eyes. Her glare fell as she stared down at the enemy. '''Seasick: 'Seasick clashed with a number of the soldiers and managed to fend them off. So far, Hrinthe was protected, but it was clear that the rebels were struggling. It wasn’t long before another soldier came charging towards Seasick, but was quickly defeated. Trying to keep an eye out for her fellow rebels, Seasick glanced around the battlefield and noticed Grey and a man engaged in a fierce fight. Knowing full well that Grey was capable of holding her own, Seasick did not interfere. Grey seemed to be doing fine, managing to knock the man down, however she froze mid-fight which alarmed Seasick. “Grey!” Seasick yelled out. “Focus!” 'Satine Sadow: '''Weak, foolish Lady… It was time to end this. Looking down at the ground, she quickly picked up one of the weapons from a fallen Thor soldier, then, with no hesitation, sent it spinning in the direction of the Lady and her opponent. The corners of her lips curled up in satisfaction. It didn’t matter who she hit. Someone was going to die. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg had just finished with the three soldiers he was fighting when he noticed Grey’s fight. She had knocked her enemy down, but hesitated going for the killing blow. He noticed Satine was up to some shifty business, picking up a fallen enemies weapon and aiming it at someone. Seeing that it was Grey he quickly moved to push her aside. He was able to, but just barely. The blade didn’t have enough force to keep going so it arced into the soldier on the ground, the enemies leader he assumed, killing him with a gurgling cry. Greg stood, his anger blazing. “Hey!” He yelled stepping towards her as his body was slowly engulfed in flames. “I warned you not to step out of line! I told you I would end you if you did! You have taken advantage of my kindness for the last time! NO MORE!” The flames grew in size and intensity as his anger did until soon they were a blazing inferno.“ '''Grey Bergman: 'Grey was about to let the Lieutenant go free when something suddenly rammed into her pushing her to the ground. She looked up only to see that it was Greg. Before she could thank him, he suddenly got up and started yelling at Satine. Clearly, she just tried to kill her…again. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that the weapon she must’ve thrown had landed on Bray killing him. She gasped. No..this wasn’t supposed to happen. She was going to let him go. Once again, the madwoman had taken another life…just as she took one of her soldier’s life. She glared but it quickly fell again when she saw Greg currently engulfed in flames. “GREG, NO! STOP!” she said. “If you kill her, you’ll be no better than her.” 'Satine Sadow: '''Satine spun her staff, her face eerily blank as she saw the boy in flames. Now… now she had a fight… she could feel her body shifting into a more hunched, more animal pose. She brought up her free hand, beckoning to the boy. “Now… time to see if you really have compassion…” her low, monotonous Irish drawl was mixed with a growl–time to see if he had stones… '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg continued to look at Satine as he spoke. “Grey what I do, I do to protect. THIS person over here, seeks only blood. THAT is what separates me from her Grey, and that is why I will do what I must.” With that he sent a large torrent of flames the size of his arm towards Satine. '''Grey Bergman: '“NO!” Grey shouted watching the flame head straight toward Satine. 'Satine Sadow: '''Satine was gone long before the flames reached her. She had ducked and rolled, popping up an unsuspecting Helheim soldier. It was time to find out just how dark this former agent of Loki was. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg saw what Satine was doing, but he was not foolish enough to fall for it. He used the force of the flames to propel him up and over the woman and the soldier so that he was standing next to Satine. “Hello.” He said as he attempted to punch her in the face with a flaming fist. '''Grey Bergman: '“GREG, ENOUGH!” Grey tried to shout again. She would’ve run over to them to get between them, but it was just too risky. Either Greg would burn her to death, or the crazy lady would kill her while she wasn’t looking. 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: 'Fiendal appeared on the other side of Satine, knowing what Greg was about to do he pushed her away, and went to grab Gregs flaming hand. she’s mine. ''he said, glaring at her. a manic smile growing on his face. '''Satine Sadow: '(lost response)Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:The Warden Category:Satine Sadow Category:Lieutenant Bray Category:Hrinthe Fishgiver Category:Greg Ericson Category:Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless Category:Blaine Category:Seasick Category:Ingrid Rehan